


growing up is awfuller (than all the awful things that ever were)

by MegCapet



Category: BIGFLO
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/pseuds/MegCapet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuseong and Hyuntae have a ... complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up is awfuller (than all the awful things that ever were)

**Author's Note:**

> From an AU prompt request on Tumblr. Thanks to macgoesballpopping for your request! Unbeta'd. Might possibly turn into a longer fic later, but who really knows.

“Whatever you do, do not turn around,” Jiwook said, lowering his head and covering his face.

“What?” Hyuntae responded, turning around to see what was going on. Jiwook reached across the table and slapped his friend’s shoulder to get him to turn around, “Don’t LOOK! It’s him!”

“It’s not…?!” the younger man responded, turning around as quickly as possible and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the area. 

“It is,” Jiwood said with a nod, “Hamster boy.” 

Hyuntae cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on his lunch, “Any chance he didn’t see us? Any chance at all?”

Jiwook dared a glance up and visibly deflated as Yuseong began waving in their direction from across the cafeteria, “None. He’s actually… coming this way right now.” The dancer grabbed his friend’s cookie from his lunch tray. When Hyuntae groaned and tried to take it back, Jiwook shook his head, “Payment for having to put up with that weirdo. You should just let him down so he stops coming over here. He already scared Byunghwa with his weird obsession with you and now he won’t sit with us.”

Hyuntae rolled his eyes and started to fight back when Yuseong arrived at their table and threw his arms around Hyuntae’s neck. “Please please please tell me that you’ve considered coming to my show!” Yuseong started, absolutely glowing as he slid into the empty seat next to his target, “I can get you some of the reserved seats so you can be right up front.”

“I… uh,” Hyuntae responded, prying Yuseong’s arms from around him and setting them nicely on the table, “I don’t know that I’m going to make it.” 

“But I’m Peter Pan!” Yuseong said, leaning in closer to Hyuntae, “I’ll be wearing cute tights and everything!” Jiwook nearly choked on his stolen cookie. Yuseong was the star of the HO School for Performing Arts Musical Theater department, having played the lead in almost every performance since he arrived. Now that Yuseong was a senior and nearing graduation, people wondered where the department would go, with enrollment already declining. 

Hyuntae nodded, “Yeah, I saw that poster. I… just have a lot of homework and I should really get started on that. You know how it is.”

Yuseong was incapable of hiding his disappointment, his near permanent smile faltering, “It would just mean a lot to me, if you came. You could…,” Yuseong hesitated and looked over to Jiwook, who cocked an eyebrow in response, “You could bring your friend. I could get him a seat, too. And we always have a really fun after party?”

“Why don’t you just invite your hamsters? Wouldn’t they love to see their mommy perform?” Jiwook teased with a cruel laugh to his voice. 

Yuseong shrunk down into his seat, his response barely audible, “They couldn’t sit through the whole performance alone.”

Grabbing his lunch tray, Hyuntae stood up and started towards the trash bins, “You know, Yuseong? You should invite Jungkyun or something. I’m sure he would love to come.”

“Jungkyun is in the performance? He’s Captain Hook!” Yuseong said, an optimistic hint in his voice, like maybe this information could entice Hyuntae into coming to his event. 

“Right,” Hyuntae replied simply and turned his back, leaving Yuseong at the table with a smirking Jiwook, who started packing up his stuff. “You know, Yuseong,” Jiwood laughed, “Maybe you should try your luck with someone else. I don’t think Hyuntae is interested in what you’re offering. I don’t know if anyone has told you this, but you’re a little bit of a freak.” 

Yuseong shrugged and let Jiwook walk off, the dancer laughing to himself. No different from any other lunch hour…

+

_An hour and a half later…_

Hyuntae pressed his lips into Yuseong’s, pushing the older man down in the remains of an old stage curtain before climbing on top of him, savoring the pretty little moans that his kisses coaxed from Yuseong. The sounds of theater department rehearsals filtered down into the trap room, but neither of them was very concerned about being caught. They never had been and this – whatever this was – had been going on for almost as long as Hyuntae had been a student at the school. Hyuntae grinned seductively as his erection pressed against Yuseong’s through their jeans, “I’ve been thinking about this all day, hyung.”

“Have you,” Yuseong said with a frown, delicately placing another kiss to the other man’s forehead, “Even when you were teasing me in front of your friends?”

“I didn’t really _personally_ say anything mean about you,” Hyuntae replied with a shrug, trying to distract Yuseong with a small nip at his sensitive neck, a place he knew for a fact made Yuseong shiver every time, “We’ve talked about this.”

“No,” Yuseong managed, between shuddering breaths as Hyuntae’s hands went to work over his body, “You told me that I was quote ‘painfully uncool’ and that we shouldn’t be seen in public because people would talk. I didn’t get to say anything about it.”

“That was almost two years ago, hyung,” Hyuntae replied as though that was proof enough of his point, “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Yuseong pulled Hyuntae away from his neck and held his face gently in both hands, ignoring the insistent rutting against his leg, “I’m going to graduate soon. And then what happens? What happens with us? Will you still want me when there are no trap room quickies? When I’m not Peter Pan anymore? When I’m all grown up?”

“I try not to worry about stuff like that,” Hyuntae said, rolling off his maybe boyfriend, feeling the mood disappear. Jungkyun’s strongly accented Captain Hook led his pirates in a whirling tarantella above him, sending a bit of dust down on their heads.

“The future is in three weeks,” Yuseong reminded him quietly.

Hyuntae doesn’t move, even when Yuseong slips his arms around the other man’s middle, hugging him tightly.“I think I’m in love with you, Hyuntae,” Yuseong said with a sadness that would have pulled tears from a crowd of hardened criminals. 

Hyuntae took a deep breath, but said nothing in response. But at the last moment, just as Yuseong is about give up and pull away, Hyuntae’s fingers brush against Yuseong’s and the younger man sniffs back what sound like tears, “I’ll come to your show, hyung.”

Yuseong has to bite his lip to keep from giggling like a school girl, somehow managing to only press four or five eager kisses to his maybe, sometimes, perhaps boyfriend’s cheek before jumping up a bright smile, “I have to get back to practice.”

“Hyung,” Hyuntae called out, just as Yuseong opened the trap door back into the backstage area, “What kind of flowers do you like, anyway?”


End file.
